Tragedy
by StarCrysis
Summary: Kikyou has returned, and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's paths have crossed again. A story of tragedy, love, and lust. Yaoi. Lemons.


**Dislaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**I have not actually finished this anime, so this is kind of alternate universe-y.**

There was a loud crash, and Inuyasha bolted upright. He was in an unfamiliar place; a meadow. His heart pounded in his chest as his eyes adjusted and he looked around. The night sky was speckled with stars, surrounding a crescent moon. The light from the moon made the grass and trees shimmer, and to his surprise, he was lying amidst a bed of red, orange, and yellow flowers. He rubbed his golden eyes.

_Where am I? _He thought to himself. He was certain he had fallen asleep at old Kaede's hut with Kagome, but he had awoken here; a place he had never seen before.

"Robes of the fire rat" an cold and eerie, but familiar voice sounded. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, but for some reason, he couldn't seem to move from the spot. There was a faint glow of light shining before the half-breed. He watched as it grew stronger.

_What is happening? _Inuyasha panicked to himself, unable to move as the light started to dim. His eyes relaxed as the lack of illumination revealed an almost-corporeal Kikyou. Her black hair fell to her shoulders as she appeared. Inuyasha followed it down to her neck, which hosted the fully-assembled Shikon jewel. The priestess was floating, her sandaled feet dangling inches above the ground. As Inuyasha's eyes widened at the sight of the jewel, her cold eyes opened.

"Kikyou..." Inuyasha breathed out, barely audible to even himself. A dim aura surrounded her. Her soul had come to him! His heart was pounding in fear and confusion. The dead priestess looked colder than usual, her eyes piercing her old lover's. "How?" he said, a little louder.

"The robes of the fire rat may protect you." The rage was subtle in Kikyou's voice, but it was there. "They weren't there to protect me." her voice was louder and angrier, and Inuyasha felt a pang in his heart regarding his old lover. He looked down shamefully at the flame-colored flowers.

"What do you mean...?" Inuyasha choked out, wondering what horror was to ensue. The priestess almost had a sadistic glint in her eye.

"They won't be able to protect her either." Kikyou went on, her voice losing all emotion. Inuyasha's eyes shot up from the floral patterns. He wanted to jump up, and demand an explanation, but he couldn't. It was almost as if he even could only say what he was allowed to say. _Kagome..._

"What are yo-" he started, the noticed a limp Kagome pinned to a tree, an arrow in her shoulder. Inuyasha felt his heart wrench at the blood trickling down her arm. She looked up at him, a trail of blood dripping from her head to her chin.

"Inu...ya...sha..." she cried weakly.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried, furiously. His head snapped to Kikyou. "You bitch!" he screamed in fury, and pushed off of the ground, attacking the ghost with his claws. Or... that's what he would have done, if he could move.

"Poor Inuyasha." came Kikyou's voice, mocking his pain. He felt as though his heart was on fire.

"Let her go..." he said weakly, not looking back up at the ghost. Tears dripped down onto the flame-colored flowers.

"Why?" Kikyou said coldly. "No one ever let me go." The seemingly neutered half-breed felt her cold stare, but he didn't feel guilt anymore; he just wanted to save Kagome. "Certainly not you." the soul continued. Inuyasha felt his ribs cracking and he cried out.

"What are you doing to me?!" he looked up and screamed at Kikyou, his voice cracking as well.

"Nothing." Kikyou said calmly. It didn't seem like Kikyou anymore, Inuyasha had never known her to be so malevolent. He didn't get to think on it, because suddenly his leg was bent backwards. There was a loud snap as it broke, and it wasn't long until Inuyasha's screams of pain filled the beautiful meadow.

"Now..." Kikyou said calmly, floating over to the 16 year old girl bound to a tree. "How do you like your humans?" The broken half-breed screamed a string of obscenities as his fingers were broken one by one.

"From what I remember..." Kikyou continued, unphased, as she ran her fingers through her reincarnation's hair. "I'd like to think you like them crispy." She looked triumphant at her ex.

"Noo-!" Inuyasha started to plead, until he felt strangled. He could to nothing but choke. His eyes were filled with tears, as he could do nothing but watch, as his beloved burst into flames in front of him. His body was screaming in pain, but that could never mask the pain he felt in his heart. The smell of burning hair and flesh surrounded him, and his ears were pierced with Kagome's dying screams. As he watched her skin turn black and start peeling off, the screams stopped, along with the flames, replaced with laughter.

"Why..." Inuyasha sobbed at the ground. "WHY DID SHE DERSERVE THAT?!" he choked desperately, but was answered by nothing but the same laughter. Drained and broken, Inuyasha collapsed back on the flowers, choking out sobs. Kikyou loomed over him, her face turned from beautiful, to menacing. The heartbroken demon blinked his tears away as he started at her, and the flowers morphed into flame around him.

He could no longer feel anything. He choked on the smell of his own burning skin. He silently accepted his death, besides the infernal chuckle coming from a menacing ghost. Through all the pain, fire, and smoke, Inuyasha managed to open his eyes long enough to see the figure of Sesshomaru walking away. Upon seeing that, he drifted away into unconsciousness.


End file.
